No hay Nada como el Amor Correspondido
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Un día, Nanoha y Fate se reunen en "su puente". Fate tiene algo que decirle a Nanoha. Averiguen qué es. LOL R&R! ¡Eso es una orden, demonios!


**No hay Nada como el Amor Correspondido**

**Por el Mayor Mike Powell III**

Curiosa, ansiosa y feliz al mismo tiempo, Nanoha Takamachi se dirigía al puente en el que, hace ya años, ella y su mejor amiga, Fate T. Harlaown se separaron por varios meses antes de volver a reunirse.

Era una fresca tarde de primavera en la ciudad de Uminari, cerca de 5 años desde el incidente del Libro de la Oscuridad.

Hoy, Nanoha recibió un mensaje de Fate en su celular, pidiéndole que se encuentre con ella en "su puente". Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Nanoha se arregló un poco, salió de la pastelería de su familia y se dirigió al punto de encuentro.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar ahí, y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al ver a la rubia de 14 años de pie apoyándose sobre la baranda, observando el mar frente a ella.

-¡Fate-chan! – Nanoha exclamó alegremente. La chica de los ojos rojos volteó para verla y sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola, Nanoha. Gracias por venir. – Le respondió suavemente y recibió a la pelirroja con los brazos abiertos, sintiendo el aire salírsele debido al apretón que le hizo su mejor amiga. - ¡Ooof! ¡No tan fuerte!

-¡Nyahaha! Lo siento, es que te extrañaba. – se disculpó Nanoha. A Fate le apareció una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Pero si nos vimos ayer en tu casa, ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé, ¿pero acaso es un crimen extrañar a mi Fate-chan? – le respondió Nanoha guiñándole el ojo.

_Mi Fate-chan... _Fate sintió su corazón empezando a latir fuertemente. _Ok, Ok, contrólate…aún no._

-No, supongo que no.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó la pelirroja con un preocupación, la cual rápidamente desapareció cuando Fate tomó sus manos en las suyas y les dio un apretón.

-Estoy bien, Nanoha. Estoy bien…es sólo que…hay algo que quiero decirte. Algo…importante. – le informó la rubia. Con una afirmación con la cabeza y una gentil sonrisa de su mejor amiga, ella continuó.

-Verás…antes que nada, quiero…quiero agradecerte. Quiero agradecerte por…por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos conocimos. Incluso aunque fuéramos rivales hace años, luchando por las Lost Logias, me extendiste tu mano y yo ciegamente intenté alejarte de mí, al estar tan dedicada por complacer a esa persona, de la cual yo buscaba obtener cariño a cambio de mis esfuerzos…y cuando nos enteramos de la verdad…de…mi madre…tú aún me trataste como a una igual. Tú me salvaste de mí misma, Nanoha. Tú me sacaste de la oscuridad en las que estaba sumergida. Y por eso, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Cuando tuvimos que separarnos, aquí mismo, en este puente, tú me dijiste cómo podía ser tu amiga.

-Llámame por mí nombre. – habló Nanoha. Fate sonrió y asintió.

-Sí. Te llamé por tu nombre, y nos convertimos en amigas. Y creo que…es desde ese momento que…que mi corazón empezó…a latir…por _ti._

Esto hizo que Nanoha frunciera el ceño, confundida, inclinando la cabeza para un lado.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué…te refieres, Fate-chan? – preguntó ella con un tono que Fate reconoció como…esperanza.

-Quiero decir exactamente eso, Nanoha. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, cuando fuiste atacada por los Wolkenritter, cuando yo te tenía en mis brazos…sentí mi corazón latir muy fuertemente…y deseé que el tiempo se congelara para tenerte siempre ahí, protegiéndote en mis brazos. Al principio, yo no supe qué era ese deseo y sentimientos extraños que me llenaron…pero…un par de años después, le pregunté a Lindy-okaa-san qué me pasaba…y ella respondió todas mis dudas. Había algo que yo quería decirte entonces…y ahora, esas palabras quieren ser escuchadas.

Fate inhaló y exhaló por los nervios, pero los ojos y sonrisa brillantes de Nanoha le daban todo el valor que necesitaba. Fate cerró los ojos, y en ese momento, le llegó una idea atrevida.

-Nanoha…yo…yo…yo ya _no_ quiero ser tu amiga.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio el rostro pálido de Nanoha, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos como platos, humedeciéndose cada vez más con lágrimas. Su boca se abrió y cerró como la de un pez fuera del agua debido al shock.

Fate sonrió.

-Porque yo quiero ser mucho, mucho más que eso. Porque yo…te amo, Nanoha.

Pasaron unos segundos en total silencio…hasta que un sollozo se escuchó.

Nanoha rompió en llanto se derrumbó en los brazos de Fate, que la rodearon por los hombros y la cintura, sosteniéndole gentilmente. La pelirroja enterró su rostro en el pecho de Fate, tal y como lo hizo hace ya tanto tiempo, y lloró, débilmente golpeando los hombros de Fate con sus puños.

_Oh sí, MUY buena idea, ¡GENIO! _

Pasaron alrededor de 1 minuto completo, y ahí el llanto de Nanoha se convirtió en sólo sollozos e hipos temporales.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo en silencio en el que Nanoha sólo se quedó ahí, en los brazos de su amiga, hasta que Nanoha levantó la cabeza de su pecho y la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Fate-chan no Baka! – le gritó con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que la rubia retrocediera unos pasos, efectivamente asustada.

-Na-Nanoha…e-eh, y-y-yo lo…¡l-lo siento, d-d-de veras! ¡Es que yo-! – no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que los suaves, aterciopelados y salados labios de la pelirroja cayeron sobre los suyos en un ferviente primer beso.

Cuando Nanoha rompió el beso, ella volvió a abrazar a la rubia.

-Pero…te perdono. Porque yo…yo también amo a Fate-chan.

Fin

……………………………………………………………………………….

**N/A:** (Suspiro contento) Ah, el poder del amor, ¿eh? LOL

Así que, aquí lo tienen. La versión 2.0 traducida de mi fic "There's nothing like reciprocated love".

Hice unos cambios importantes, como la diferencia de edad, como se habrán dado cuenta. A esa edad un beso ya es aceptable. LMAO

Así que, le dedico este fic a Xeonice, quien está escribiendo un fic con una pareja no-convencional que le pedí que hiciera. Así que, pequeña, esto es para ti. Espero ver tu fic pronto.

Y bueno, espero que esto les haya gustado.

¡Lean y dejen reviews, maldita sea! ¡Eso es una orden!

Ah, y espero que el Conejo de Pascua haya pasado por sus hogares y traído muchos chocolates.

Hasta la próxima.

_¡Semper-Fi! _¡Seguimos adelante!


End file.
